


Misato's End

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Misato and Shinji are kidnapped and to ensure Shinji is not harmed Misato must do anything she has to to keep him safe.
Kudos: 4





	1. Oral Introduction

Misato’s eyes widen as she stared down the dimly lit hall. She could see Shinji kneeling on the ground, his head lowered as three armed men in full tactical gear stood around him. They had rifles pointed at his head, no doubt ready to kill him if she made a move. A swell of fear and fury bubbled inside her chest, making her angry that she allowed this to happen to him.  
“Drop the gun and kick it over here. Try anything and the boy gets it Misato.” One of the masked men spoke, cocking his rifle to make the threat clear.   
A dozen thoughts raced through her head on how could she save Shinji but nothing was sticking. With a defeated sigh, she dropped her handgun to the ground and kicked it across the smooth concrete floor to them.   
“Smart move. Now kneel down and put your hands behind your head nice and slowly. No tricks you hear.”   
Misato growled quietly in anger but did as she was ordered. She slowly knelt down and placed both of her hands behind her head. She was confused as to why they hadn’t shot her yet. They were from the JSSD that she was sure of but the fact they hadn’t killed her yet was puzzling. No doubt they were ordered here to kill everyone so why not be done with it already? She kept pounding it as one of the soldiers walked over and quickly began to handcuff her arms behind her, tugging her up to stand.   
“Hey, I thought the orders said to kill everyone? What are you doing man?” one of the fellow masked men spoke up with a concerned voice.   
“Fuck that why would we waste such a fine-looking woman like her with a bullet to the head? Let’s take her to our hangout and find a better use for her.”   
“The boss won’t be happy about that. We got our orders you know. If he finds out we took someone prisoner he’ll have our heads.”   
“Fuck the boss and fuck his orders. I don’t get paid enough for this shit and besides no one is going to find out because no one is going to rat on us. Besides are you two saying you don’t want to have a bit of fun with this bitch?”  
Both men were silent until one of them spoke up. “What about the kid here? Should we kill him at least?”   
“Fuck no, this bitch was ready to throw her life away for him. We’ll bring him along, for now, got to make sure our new lady friend here doesn’t get any ideas about resisting or fighting back against us.”   
Misato growled at the men. “You boys are dead. Once I get free I’ll...” Her words were cut short when one of the guards smacked her in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. Her vision went dark as she went unconscious. 

The first thing Misato felt was a dull throbbing pain in her head. Instinctively she tried to reach up to rubbed her temple but discovered her arms would not move. She jerked her body, her eyes snapping open to discover she was in some sort of metal stockade style device. Her hands and head were held firmly in place while her feet were chained to the floor with her knees pressing into the cold concrete floor. As her eyes scanned the room she could barely make out anything around her. There were no windows, no furniture, nothing but a cold empty room with a metal door before her. She was about to call out when the door suddenly opened and in walked a lone man. He was dressed in military fatigue and had the same black mask on that the men who attacked her wore.  
“Where am I? What have you done with Shinji?” She barked at the man while she struggles in her binds.   
“Don’t worry bitch the boy is fine...for now but that depends on you though. See the higher-ups order for us to take him and you out but to be honest I could care less about what they want.” He snickered before moving towards her, walking around the metal stockade. “Since you care so much about the lad I figured you would do anything for him, hell if someone is ready to throw their life away from someone else then they would be pretty much willing to do anything to keep them alive won’t they?”   
Misato didn’t like where this line of talk was heading. She struggles again but the metal binds were too firm and strong. She was stuck for the moment.   
“So instead of killing you and the brat, I figure I could make a bit of money off of you. See this job doesn’t pay well and most of the guys I work with get stressed out a lot and just want to unwind and have a bit of fun. So why not offer them a cheap ass slut to fuck and abuse whenever they want?”   
The moment he said those words Misato’s whole body froze. She glanced up at the man, half expecting him to say he was joking or that he had other plans for her but when she heard him chuckle at her she knew he wasn’t pulling her leg.   
“Fucker you bastard! I’ll fucking kill you!” She spat at him, tugging and pulling against the stockade but it did not bulge for her.   
“Yeah yeah, good thing I don’t have to listen to you talk for much longer.” He reached behind him and pulled out a metal ring with leather straps attached to it. “This will shut you up but keep that mouth of yours free for fun. Don’t worry I’ll be sure to break you in so you’ll be a nice eager slut for us.” He snickered as he forced the ring gag into her mouth and binding the straps around her head. Her mouth was no permanently opened with no way for her to bite down.  
“Oh yeah, one more thing. I’m not a patient man so to make sure you break quickly I got one of my pals who works in the medical supply area to hook me up.” He revealed a syringe to her that was filled with a strange pink liquid inside. “To ensure you enjoy your time today.” He stabbed the needle into her arm, injecting the drug into her. Already Misato could feel a strange tingle sensation spread through her body.   
“Now then time for your first day on the job.” With that the metal door opened and outside Misato could see a line of masked men waiting outside the door. She could feel her blood go cold the moment she saw them, knowing full well what was about to happen to her.   
“Alright boys you know the drill, you get to skull fuck the bitch until you cum then you let the next guy take his turn. If you want another go then you need to pay and get back in line. Now then have fun and if I catch any of you roughing up the bitch too much then you’re cut off for a week got it?” The line of men nodded and grunted as the first one moved up to Misato and pulled out his cock.   
Misato nearly gagged at the smell. It felt like the man hadn’t washed his junk all day and the sight of it slowly getting hard made her want to hurl and turn away. Sadly the stockade and the metal gag prevented that. She could only watch as the man took hold of her head and rammed his shaft into her mouth. The moment it touched her tongue she nearly threw up. It was salty, hot and she could feel something flack off from it. It was the worst thing she had ever felt in her life and to listen to the man moan and grunt while he pressed his hairy crotch into her face only added to the pain and humiliation of it all. She balled her hands while the man fucked her mouth for a few minutes until she heard the man begin to grunt. Without warning he began to climax into her mouth, pouring foul salty cum on her tongue which made her cough and gag from it. Part of her was glad it was over until she remembers the line of men waiting for their turn with her.   
“Fucking hell about time, move aside so I can have a bit of fun dude.” The next man spoke, shoving the first man to the side before pulling out his own cock. It was bigger than the first one and before Misato could protest he shoved it all the way into her mouth, pressing it against the back of her throat.   
“Mmmmmm fuck now this is a mouth made for fucking.”   
Misato’s eyes teared up slightly due to how rough and thick the man was. He barely was able to fit through the gag ring and the tip of his cock slammed firmly against the back of her mouth. She could feel some of the cum oozing down her throat but the strangest part was that her body was somehow starting to enjoy it. She wasn’t sure how but it must have been that drug that was injected into her. Forcing her body to feel pleasure from being manhandled, abused, and treated like some sort of cock sleeve for these men. She tried to fight it, to resist it but the moment the man began to climax down her throat, making her taste his cum she nearly climaxed herself from it.   
“Fuck this bitch does have a nice mouth. Alright, who’s next?”   
Misato gasped, cum drooling out of her mouth as another man came forward and began to skull fuck her. Another thick smelly cock ramming into her mouth before it unloaded a thick load of sticky cum. Once he was done another man would just walk up and do it all over again. This went on for hours, the line never getting shorter for her. Some of the men came back for a second round, cumming all over her face and hair, leaving their foul scent in her nose, forcing her to smell them as her mouth was stuffed with cocks and forced to drink their cum. She didn’t know when it happened but after a while, her body began to enjoy the abuse, no longer resisting as it began to climax each time one of the men came into her mouth or made her take a large cock down her throat. Her mind started to go hazy and foggy, unable to think clearly or even feel anything now. The only thing that she could do was just endure it all and pray it would end soon.   
As the last man came over her face and walked away Misato felt a splash of icy cold water pour over her head. She gasped and screamed before coughing up cum and water, spitting it to the floor as her mind was jolted awake.   
“Fuck bitch good work today. Didn’t think you could last five hours of sucking cock but you did. Shit, guess that kid that you were so fond of gets to live another day. Not bad but don’t think it’s all done and over with. Tomorrow is a new day and there is still plenty left for you to do for me.” The man unlocked Misato from the stockade, her weak body unable to stand up. She could do little as two men enter the room and picked her up before carrying her off somewhere.   
“Get plenty of sleep bitch, tomorrow we got something special planned for you. Remember behave yourself and that Shinji kid gets to live to see another day.” The man laughed aloud as Misato’s vision began to go hazy. She prays she could find a way to escape and save Shinji but a part of her feared that her life and Shinji’s life were over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato survives another day and makes a confession to Shinji

“In you go bitch!” The masked guard grunted while pushing the heavy metal door open and throwing Misato through it. She stumbled and landed on the cold hard concert with a heavy thud. Gasping in a bit of pain, she struggled to push her sore body off the ground. She was still recovering from the brutal face fucking she had gone through. She glanced back and watch the door slam shut followed by the sound of gears turning to lock it.   
“Misato?”   
Hearing her name Misato turned around and saw Shinji in the far corner sitting on a mattress. He looked shocked and somewhat relieved to see her before he quickly scrambled over to her.   
“Misato are you alright? What happened? What did they do to you?” The questions poured from him as he helped her sit up and brought her over to the mattress to sit down. “They won’t tell me anything and have kept me in here since they knocked us out. What is happening?”   
Misato glanced over and could see the fear in Shinji’s eyes, she didn’t have the heart to tell him what was happening, that they only kept him alive so she would obey them and that she was to be their sexual plaything. Just thinking about it was making her stomach twist around in knots. Still, she had to tell him something, anything to calm him down even if it was a lie.   
“We're being held hostage Shinji, no matter what you can’t believe anything they tell you alright. Don’t worry I am sure the others are looking for us, it may take some time but they will find us. We just got to hold out and wait. They didn’t hurt you too much did they?” She looked him over, noticing bloodstains on his shirt and bruises around his face and arms.   
“Nothing I couldn’t handle. Compared to what I’ve gone through, this isn’t so bad. I’m more worried about you though, I thought they had killed you off or done something to you.” He reached out with his hand, stroking her back while looking concerned for her.   
Misato couldn’t help but smile. Despite being in danger Shinji was more concerned for her than his own self. She wasn’t sure why but feeling his hand on her helped her relax a bit.   
“I’ll be ok Shinji, They are just trying to get information out of me. Don’t worry they won’t kill us unless they get what they want. Just don’t say anything alright.” She put on a brave smile for him.  
“Misato.” Shinji was silent for a moment but nodded and returned the smile. “Don’t worry I won’t say a word.”   
She didn’t know why but at that moment she felt a swell of courage inside her. The idea that she may no escape with Shinji tugged at her thoughts. This could be the last night they would be with one another, the last chance to tell him how she really felt. She wasn’t sure if it was the drug still affecting her or the fact they were alone but before she knew it she pulled Shinji in and kissed him.   
“Mmmmmm!” Misato moaned into the kiss, her lips pressed firmly into Shinji’s. Her eyes were closed because she didn’t want to see if Shinji was enjoying the kiss or horrified by her actions but that quickly changed when she felt his hands pull her closer to him and moaned into the kiss as well. Misato could feel her heart leap for joy, her own hands grabbing onto Shinji, kissing him with a wild passion that she had held back for so long. She quickly pushed Shinji down onto the mattress, breaking the kiss for a moment, her hands peeled off her clothes, stripping herself naked before the young man.   
“Misato what..what are?” Shinji’s face was bright red, his eyes wide open as he stared at Misato’s naked beautiful body.   
“I Love you Shinji. I’ve been in love with you for so long and I don’t know what will happen to us. If this may be our last night here I don’t want to leave with any regrets. Please let me have this one night with you.” She spoke from the heart to him, praying that he would not turn her away, not when she had finally admitted her feelings to him. She watched in silence as Shinji slowly smiled at her, sitting up a bit before he suddenly tried to push her down. He wasn’t very strong enough to do it on his own so Misato allowed herself to be pushed down. She looked up at him, watching him peel off his shirt, the blush still clinging to his cheeks.   
“Then let’s make it a night we won’t forget then.” Shinji leaned down and began to kiss Misato, his lips tenderly pressing into her own. Misato happily moaned into the kiss, surrendering herself to him, letting him take the lead. After a while he began to trail down her body, kissing her neck, then collar bone before making his way down her chest, along her tone stomach before his head rested against her thighs.   
“Shinji~” Misato let out a soft moan as she finally felt his lips upon her sex, tenderly kissing her at first but as he got comfortable he began to passionately eat her out, moaning into her while his hands gripped her thighs tightly. It felt better than anything she had felt before.   
“Ohhhhh Shinji!” She gasped aloud, her back arching off the mattress as she found herself climaxing against his face only after a few minutes. A wave of sweet pleasure washed over her, flooding her mind with bliss. She watches Shinji sit up, whipping his face and looking rather proud at his achievement. She could see the large tent in his pants, pleased to know she was the cause of it.   
“Come on Shinji~” She spread her legs, exposing her soaked pussy for him. “I want to feel you inside me~”   
Shinji’s cheeks were bright red but he quickly nodded and began to strip his pants off. He struggles a bit with them which she found cute but once they were off she got to finally see his cock. It was a perfect size, not small or massive but the kind of cock a woman could enjoy with the perfect partner. She took a deep breath as she watched him lined it up before slowly pushing it into her folds.   
“Oh, Shinji ahhhhhhh oh yes!” Her voice echoed around the room, not caring if anyone heard them tonight. Nothing else mattered. The only thing that she cared about was enjoying this night with Shinji.   
“Ahhh Misato~ Ahhhhh you’re amazing, this feels amazing.” Shinji moaned while thrusting his hips against her, his shaft slide into her with ease while his balls made a soft smack sound against her. She could hear the lewd sounds their bodies were making together, a clear sign that this night was meant to be.   
“OH, Shinji~ Mmmmm oh this is just how I imagined it!” Misato cried out to him, her arms wrapped around his neck while her lips slammed against his own once more. Moaning loudly into the kiss while she felt Shinji’s pick up speed, plowing his shaft harder and faster into her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, losing herself in the moment, forgetting about everything.   
“Ahhhh Misato I can’t hold it back any longer!” Shinji gasped, trying to pull out of her.   
“No Shinji don’t pull out!” Misato wrapped her legs around his hips, slamming his cock back into her pussy and keeping him inside her. “I want you to cum inside me.”   
“But what if.” Shinji tried to speak but his words were cut off as Misato pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss, silencing his concerns. A few seconds later he was moaning into the kiss, his hips shaking violently as he began to cum inside her.   
“Mmmmmmm~” Misato’s heart fluttered as she could feel his warm seed pour inside her, overjoyed at the fact it was Shinji that would come inside her first and not some masked man. She smiled as she listened to his heart hammer in his chest, pounding away like a heavy drum. Tonight she had no regrets and would do anything to protect the man she loved.   
“Get some rest Shinji. We’ll find a way to escape one day. We just have to hold out.” She spoke quietly to him, stroking his hair as she tried not to think about what tomorrow may bring her. 

“Rise and shine bitch!”   
Misato quickly looks to the door as it opened up and saw the masked man standing in the doorway. She was already awake and dressed and standing in front of Shinji.   
“Oh good you’re already up, well get over here if you know what is good for you. Got a busy day ahead of you.” He laughed and motion for her to join him.   
“Misato.”   
She turns to look at a worried Shinji and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. Everything will be alright. Stay safe ok.” She began to walk to the masked man. She wanted to snap his neck with her bare hands but knew the moment she tried anything the men outside would not only kill her but also Shinji. For now, she would have to obey them until she found a chance to escape or get help.   
As soon as she was out of the room and the door sealed behind her the masked man let out another laugh. “So did you and the kid have a nice night? Do any snuggling or such?”  
Misato said nothing to him, she wasn’t going to say anything about last night. She won’t let them ruin that memory for her.   
“Oh, nothing to say? Well, don’t worry you’ll have all day to talk to us about it. We got something special plan with you today.” He leads Misato to a large empty room that had chains and ropes dangling from the ceiling. She dreaded what they had planned for her today.   
“Ok time to get you ready.” The masked man nodded to the other two men and they quickly grabbed Misato and held her still while the leader pulled out a collar and latched it around her neck. He then took one of the thick chains and attached it to the collar. “Here tie her up good and tight. I want her legs and torso secured for the event.”   
Misato grunted and struggle as she felt thick rope being tied around her torso and thighs. She couldn’t understand what they were planning but it quickly became clear once she felt her body being hoisted up into the air.   
“Ahhhhgggg” letting out a grunt of pain Misato was helpless as her whole body was raised up into the air, the collar dug into her neck while her arms were secure against her body with her legs held apart. She felt like a worm that was tied to a fishing line.  
“Hmmm what am I forgetting? Oh yeah, you won’t need these.” Pulling out a knife he walked behind her and began to cut away her pants and panties, cutting them to shreds and letting them fall to the floor. Her bare ass now fully exposed and on display, for anyone to look at.   
“Bastard!” she barked at him, struggling to loosen the rope but it only caused her to swing around.   
“Oh shut it bitch. Today we’re going to drill your ass on how to be the perfect cock sleeve. But don’t worry you won’t be dealing with us. I got some friends coming by who love kicking ass and, are looking forward to seeing how much punishment your ass can take.”   
As soon as he said that there was a loud bang on the door.  
“Ahhh speak of the devils. Well, that is my cue. Try not to be too much of a bitch to them, would be a shame if I came back and found more than just your ass broke in.” The man laughed aloud and walked off. After a few seconds, she could hear the chorus of footsteps of a dozen people walking into the room.   
“Wow look at that ass. The dude wasn’t joking when he said she had a nice rump. Well, lads let’s have some fun shall we.”   
Misato braced herself, prepared for the worst of it but no amount of mental preparation could have been enough for what she was about to feel.   
“Time to lube you up bitch.” The man behind her spoke as something cold and slimy was poured over her ass.   
“Ahhh!” She gasped sharply at the sensation only to feel a painful strike across her ass that echo around the room.   
CRACK!  
“AHHHHH FUCK!” yelling aloud her body jerked in the bindings, the collar cutting into her neck slightly.   
“The only words that I should hear coming out of your mouth are ‘Thank you Sir, or another one sir.’ Nothing else you hear me. Now be a good bitch and relax your ass. You got to service all of us today.” the man snickered as he placed both hands on Misato’s hips and with a disgusting grunt slammed his cock into her asshole.   
“Mmmmmppphhhh!” Misato grunted and for it, she felt another crack on her whip. They seem to be using a riding crop on her instead of their hands. She had to bite down on her lip from screaming.   
“Mmmmmm better bitch. Fuck your ass is tight as hell. Guess they weren’t kidding when they d said you were fresh. Fuck this is going to a treat for us.” The man spoke while slamming himself against Misato, hips slapping against her cheeks while his cock hammered into her. It was painful at the start but she tried not to dwell on the sensation and focused on just getting through this humiliating experience. After a few minutes, she could hear him cry out and feel him climaxing into her ass. The feel of cum being pumped into her ass was sickening for her.  
“Mmmmmm fuck not bad.” He grunted before pulling out. He smacked her cheeks once with her hand before walking back and letting the next man take his turn.   
“Hey there beautiful, ready to get your ass pounded by a real man?”   
Misato said nothing which caused the man to get angry. She felt the riding crop crack on her ass.   
“HEY, I SAID YOU READY TO GET POUNDED BY A REAL MAN BITCH?”  
“What man?” She knew it was stupid to antagonize them, she could have remained quiet and just let them do as they please and had it end there but she couldn’t just roll over like this. She wasn’t some broken slut and she would make them know it.   
“Fucking bitch!” The man began to crack the whip across her ass over and over, striking with the fury of a man with an inflated ego. She could do nothing but cry out from the intense pain before it stopped suddenly.   
“Alright Peter that is enough, you’re going to ruin her before anyone else has fun.”   
“Shut up the bitch deserves it. Like I care what happens to her she is..”The man’s words were cut off at the sound of a heavy crack followed by the sound of something dropping to the ground. It didn’t take much to understand what had happened just now.   
“I care what happens you little shit. This is our fun, not just yours. Take the weak-ass out of here.”   
Misato could feel someone come up behind her, her body tensing up at what was about to happen.   
“Best for you to be as silent as a mouse for now. Hate to see this pretty ass covered in more blood.” With that, the man pushed his own cock in and began to steady fuck Misato. The pain of her ass flared each time he pushed against her. All she could do was silently cry as men after men took their turns with her, pumping her ass full of cum and getting their kicks in with a few of them smacking her ass for the hell of it. After a while, it became hard to tell the pain and pleasure apart from one another. All she could feel was a hot sensation all over her body, sometimes it felt good other times it hurt. As she felt the last man cum inside her she heard the door open up once more.   
“Alright lads pack it up, I got to get this bitch hosed off before tomorrow. You can have her again next week. Hope you all enjoyed your time with her.”   
The group of men grunted and laughed, many talking to each other as an all too familiar masked man walked around and stood before Misato.   
“Well fuck look at you. You look like a piece of beef that got the shit pounded out of it. Hope you learn to enjoy it though, this is going to be a regular thing for you for the rest of your life. With luck, you’ll last longer than the last bitch did.” The masked man laughed as he walked away, leaving Misato hanging in the air as cum and droplets of blood fell onto the floor. She could only pray that she would find a way to escape this hellish place and be able to save Shinji in the process. Her biggest fear though that it never happen and that her life would be over before anyone ever knew what happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned story.


End file.
